1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a rotary mounting head unit and operations of mounting a component, and more particularly, to a rotary mounting head unit and operations of mounting an electronic component on a substrate with less errors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic component mounting apparatuses having a related art rotary head, a plurality of axes are controlled to be synchronized to reduce an operating time of the rotary head. JP 06-77693 discloses technology to reduce an operating time by respectively disposing a plurality of pivot motors in nozzle units, apart from a pivot motor of a rotary head, and by synchronously operating the pivot motors. Also, JP P 2008-227249 discloses technology to reduce an operating time by synchronizing a pivot motor of a rotary head and a lever driving unit for lifting a nozzle.
In the above-described related art electronic component mounting apparatuses, a position where an electronic component is to be mounted is adjusted by synchronously operating a spindle, which includes a nozzle, and a head body rotating in conjunction with the operation of the spindle, and then, performing photographing by using a camera. However, if the rotary head is intermittently operated after performing the photographing, a position of an electronic component may be changed due to a mechanistic error that may occur in spindles, thereby resulting in reduction in precision of a mounting position of the electronic component.